skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian, The White Paladin
Cristian, The White Paladin is the sealed fighter in Skylanders: Sealed Dimension. He's a leader of the Light Fighters. Appearance Cristian is a boy with an American background, born in the Western States. He's 17 years old. He has short, blonde hair. When he was a sealed fighter, he wears a silver european armor with a white cape. Personality Christian is a very, sweet man. He's responsible, brave, and active. Due to his personality, he became so popular at school. Background Christian lives in a happy family. He was the 1st child of the family and everyone loves him. He's the captain of the football team, and a good actor whichs makes him popular in school. But one day, there was a huge storm. While Christian was on his bedroom, a figure bursts in from his window. It was Connor, his younger brother. Connor gives his brother an evil smirk until he sealed him. At Skylands, he was saved by the Skylanders and was freed from the seal with the others. Christian told Eon that he wanted to stop Connor to learn his lessons and wants to save the sealed people back to Earth. Later on, he become the Sealed Fighter of Light. Abilities Christian's abilities has equip with a longsword. He can slash enemies and create blast attacks. *'Attack 1, Longsword'- Press 1 to slash enemies. Press 1,1,1,1,1 to create a flashing combo. *'Attack 2, Light Blast'- Press 2 to create a slash of light. *'Attack 3, Circle of Light'- Press 3 to create a white circle to give an attack boosts. Upgrades *'Diamond Smash'- Press 1,1 and Hold 1 to smash the sword on the ground. *'Savior Sword'- Longsword has increase damage. *'Stinger of the White Path'- Press 1 and Hold 2 to stab through enemies. *'Extra Circles'- You can now add 3 Circle of Lights. *'Falcon Shooter' Press 2 as many times to shoot birds of light while in the air. *'Light Strike' Hold 2 to send a heavy slash of light. *'Flash Quake' Press 1,1 and Hold 3 to stab the sword through the ground to create a huge crack, damaging enemies. *'Rising Uppercut'- Hold 1 to give an uppercut slash. Excalibur Improves Longsword abilities and gives extra bonus to his Swordmaster skills. *'Excalibur Sword'- Longsword has increase damage. *'Cyclone Slash'- Press 1,1,1,1 and Hold 1 to create a spinning slash. *'Blade Spinner'- Press 1,1 and Hold 2 to throw the longsword and make it spin. *'Aerial Combos'- Press 1,1,1,1,1 to slash enemies while in air. Press 1,1 and Hold 2 to create an aerial version of Blade Spinner. Press 1,1 and Hold 3 to create an aerial version of Flash Quake. *'Sanctuary Blade'- Press 1,1,1,1 and Hold 3 to create a huge sword of light. Hold longer to increase damage. Photomancer Improves Light Blast abilities. *'Light Laser'- Press 1,1 and Hold 2 to shoot lasers. *'Light Beam'- Press 2 and Hold 3 to throw the longsword in the air and shoot down a laser while dragging it. *'Light Splitter'- Now, the Light Blast can split into two. *'Light Arrow'- Press 1 and Hold 2 to shoot the longsword as an arrow of light. *'Light Trinity Blade'- While doing the Light Strike, Hold 2 for the second time to create another one and Hold 2 for the third time to create a triangle of light. Ritual Creator Improves Circle of Light abilities. *'Ritual of Light'- The Circle of Light can now give you an extra attack boost. *'Healing Circle'- The Circle of Light can now heal you. *'Paralyzed Circle'- The Circle of Light can paralyzed enemies when they walked into the circle. *'Rage Circle'- Hold 3 and dragged it to any spot. When you released it, it can explode enemies. *'Teleport Circle'- When you jump while standing in the circle, it can teleport you to another one. Photos Category:Skylanders: Sealed Dimension Category:Light Category:Male